


Fridays Around Here

by Itscalledthedistrict



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Hockey, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the first hockey the next day, the players face the ultimate decision: who's going to wear their home jersey to school the next day? It's self explanatory, really... but then again how would you ask someone such a thing? Well, with dense Spaniards, pouring rain, complicated girls, cliches, shouting in libraries, and the issue of being on the same team, it could become difficult for seven of the players. But at WA High School, this is just another ordinary Friday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fridays Around Here

_Antonio and Lovino_

"So, bastard. I have a question."

Antonio looked up from his homework when Lovino spoke. They were together studying for their calculus test... or that's what their parents thought. All they had done that evening was play video games. They stopped only after Lovino's little brother complained that they were being too loud. So they decided to put the game away and actually do their homework.

Well, Antonio had. Lovino was distracted. The first hockey game of the season was tomorrow. This meant the players would have to wear their jersey to school tomorrow. According to tradition, the boyfriend or girlfriend of a player would wear their home jersey to school while the player wore their away jersey. Some players already knew who was going to wear their jersey, others did not.

Lovino knew who he wanted to wear his jersey. Everyone knew who Lovino wanted to wear his jersey. Everyone except the stupid Spaniard that was struggling to graph a tangent line.

"Sí Lovi? If it's about number three I cannot help you right now. Why didn't the teacher tell us how to do this?" Antonio groaned.

Lovino rolled his eyes. Antonio could be such a drama queen. He probably got that from Francis.

"No it's not about that stupid! It's about tomorrow!" Lovino exclaimed. Antonio still looked confused, and Lovino huffed. "Tomorrow is the first hockey game of the season, and I'm going to be playing in it. I'm a player on the team, and so I have to wear my jersey tomorrow."

Antonio laughed, playfully pushing the Italian (but not hard, or else he'd have to endure the consequences). "I know all of this Lovi. You do not have to talk to me like I am a niñito. What is this about?"

"Damn it bastardo! You know what this is about! Wear my fucking home jersey tomorrow dammit!"

The room became silent sin the drop of Antonio's pencil. For a moment the two just stared at each other. Neither of them had said their relationship was that serious yet. Their relationship started out as a joke, a dare that Antonio got from Gilbert. But the date turned out to be... fun. So they decided to go out again, and again, until their relationship just became exclusive. They still hadn't done anything that typical boyfriends do though, but it looked like Lovino wanted to change that.

Not that Antonio minded.

So he shrugged, smiling at his blushing boyfriend. "Lovi, you're as red as a tomato right now. It's really cute."

"Just wear the damn jersey tomorrow dammit."

Antonio kissed Lovino on the cheek, then turned back to his calculus homework.

"I can't wait."

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Gilbert and Matthew_

Two sets of footsteps ran down the sidewalk, carefully avoiding the puddles surrounding them. A right turn was taken, and the two males found themselves guarded from the rain. It didn't take Matthew long to locate his car, and soon he and Gilbert were safely inside. Soaked, yes, but it was still better than the downpour outside.

Matthew sighed, looking over at his friend and letting out a breathy laugh. Gilbert did not look pleased. "You know," Matthew began, "if you left when I said we should we'd be dry. But no, you had to challenge Elizabeta one more time."

The German's glare transferred to him, making Matthew laugh again. "I couldn't have her show me up in front of Roddy. Losing to a girl in front of your ex? Unheard of."

"Really? It looked like you were trying to impress him."

Gilbert pretended to vomit. "Are you serious? Me and him? No, never again. We're about as compatible as the Vikings and the Jets."

Matthew cringed at the thought of the school's rival. "Point taken."

He turned and was about to start up the car, when out of the corner of his eye he saw Gilbert shiver. He figured that the German probably couldn't stand the cold like he could. Sometimes Matthew forgot that not everyone had lived in cold areas for the majority of their life.

Matthew reached back to grab a towel for Gilbert, but the first thing he grabbed was his hockey jersey. _Well, this will work_ , he thought, _and hey, this could be a cute way to ask him out_...

The Canadian had been thinking about how to ask Gilbert out for the past month. He asked members of his team, and although a lot of their suggestions were good he didn't want to use any of them. It had to be special!!

"Here," Matthew said, "wear this. It should keep you warm."

Gilbert took it gratefully and slid it on. Although it was a little big for him, Matthew though Gilbert looked perfect. But he didn't ask then, it was just too soon. So without another thought, he started up the car and drove out of the lot.

The drive wasn't long, and Gilbert was quick to unbuckle when the Canadian pulled up to his house. He was about to get out, but he looked down and remembered what he had on. The blue number 18 stared back at him, almost like it belonged there.

But it didn't, and Gilbert began to take off the jersey. "Sorry, forgot I had this on. You should probably take and give it to someone awesome to wear tomorrow." He smiled, hoping that Matthew would take the hint.

Matthew pretended to consider this for a while, but stopped once he saw how anxious Gilbert was. He smiled, "Keep it. If someone awesome should wear it, I know no one more awesome than you. Unless you want Mathais or Alfred to wear it..."

"No!" Gilbert shouted, making Matthew burst out in laughter. Gilbert joined in soon after, both in relief and in joy. Finally, he got what he wanted, and he wasn't going to let it go so easily.

"I'm going to rock this jersey tomorrow birdie, just watch."

"I'll watch if you kiss me right now."

Gilbert stared at Matthew, not ready for his sudden declaration. Gilbert's heartbeat was so fast and loud he was sure Matthew could hear it. But what was so embarrassing about it? It's just a kiss...

So he didn't keep him waiting. Gilbert leaned forward, but instead of kissing his mouth he kissed his pink cheek. Immediately after he ran inside, jersey still hanging off of one arm.

Matthew stayed in the drive way for a few more moments, still trying to comprehend all that happened. As he pulled away, still dazed, he couldn't help looking back at the Beilschmidt's front door.

What he didn't see was Gilbert jumping up and down excitedly while he told Ludwig everything.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Basch and Erika_

"Did you hear? Gilbert will be wearing Matthew's jersey tomorrow." Erika said to her brother, not knowing whether he was paying attention or not.

Basch looked up from the newspaper at his sister. "Why do you care? You don't have feeling for either of them, right?"

"No, but they are nice friends." Basch nodded his approval and turned back to his newspaper.

Erika signed, "It's cute that the team is letting their significant other wear their jersey." Basch hummed his agreement. Erika continued, "I wonder if Lovino will ask Antonio, and if Alfred will ask anyone. I think that Mathais will ask Emma, but her brother may not be happy. She's lucky."

"Why is she lucky?" Basch asked, proving that he had been listening.

"Because she'll wear a jersey tomorrow. I kind of hoped Tino would have asked me to wear his, but he didn't mention anything." Erika shrugged, "There's always later in the season. Someday I may wear one."

Basch rolled his eyes. Girls always made everything so complicated. "Why didn't you ask me?"

"Oh, because I thought you should ask that girl you've had a crush on to wear it. You two would make a cute couple."

Basch vowed to make Erika spend less time with Elizabeta. He sighed, looking over at his gym bag. "I just washed my jersey. I'm number 91 this year since Jones begged for the number 76."

Basch didn't miss how his sister's eyes lit up, and how she practically squealed her thanks to him. He watched her run off to her room with the jersey, most likely to find some jeans to match it.

He smiled. That was the girl he wanted wearing his jersey, not some girl in his stats class.

Shit, did he have homework in stats...? Maybe the girl would be important to keep in mind.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Mathais and Emma_

Hands slid around Emma's eyes before she could stop them. A familiar voice asked her who she thought it was, but his question went unanswered as she pushed him away.

Everyone already knew who he was.  He was Mathais Køhler; super hot, super smart, and super funny.

Although very few knew he was very whipped. Very, very whipped. Not that Emma minded.

She smiled at her boyfriend, taking his hands in hers. "First you text me about taking a walk, and now you're playing cliché games. What are you up to Køhler?"

Mathias smiled, tugging on one of her hands so she'd walk with him. "I have something I need you to do first. We've gotta go to my truck, but hurry up because it looks like it's going to rain soon."

She smiled and ran after him. Mathais's truck wasn't parked far away, for that Emma was grateful. Sometimes her boyfriend was just a little bit too hyper, and it was often hard to keep up with him. She was starting to consider Lukas's idea of putting him on a leash.

When they reached their destination, Mathais let go of Emma's hand. He unlocked his truck and reached into the backseat. Although Emma couldn't see it, she had a strong suspicion of what it was.

Mathais grinned. "Close your eyes." He said.

Emma did as she was told, and soon felt something be wrapped around her shoulders. She felt Mathais move closer to her, adjusting whatever he put on her. When he seemed satisfied with his work, Mathais grinned. "Open your eyes." He said.

When she did, Emma looked down and laughed. The unmistakeable sleeves of the Viking's hockey jersey was tied around her. Immediately she knew that the number 25 was on her back. She looked up into Mathais's excited eyes, "I guess you want me to wear this tomorrow?"

Mathais rolled his eyes, "That was kind of the idea, yes. Your brother gave it to me. He said you'd like it."

Emma leaned up to peck her boyfriend's lips. "I do. And I will wear your jersey tomorrow. I'll just have to tell many heartbroken souls that I'll be wearing yours instead of theirs."

Mathais pouted, "But I thought 25 was your lucky number. Isn't that why I'm your boyfriend and not them?"

It was Emma's turn to roll her eyes, pulling her boyfriend down to kiss him properly. When it became harder to breathe, she pulled back a little, still resting her forehead on his. "Yes, but it's only my lucky number because it's yours."

Mathais smiled, "Then I won't give it to anyone besides you."

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Alfred and Kiku_

"Keeks!" Alfred shouted, only to be shushed by the librarian. He ignored him as he walked over to the science fiction section, suspecting his boyfriend would be there.

Sure enough, he was, engrossed in what appeared to be a futuristic novel. Alfred walked over to him, hoping that he'd put the book down when he arrived.

But he didn't, he just kept reading.

So Alfred took the book and placed a receipt in it's place so Kiku wouldn't lose his place. Alfred ignored Kiku's small whine of protest as he put it down. He was preoccupied with what he was going to tell Kiku.

"You won't believe what happened today." Alfred whispered, or at least tried. Kiku still thought he was being too loud. But that was the American for you, and with time Kiku was becoming used to his volume.

"Let me guess Alfred; you got Basch to switch with you? You are now number 76?" He asked.

"Hell yeah I am!" Alfred exclaimed, earning a dirty look from the mother beside him. Kiku sent her an apologetic look for his boyfriend. The last thing he needed was for Alfred to be kicked out of the library... again...

"And I want you to be the first to wear it! So I've come to ask you to wear my jersey tomorrow!"

Kiku gasped quietly, not expecting the question from the American. Sure, Alfred had asked him to wear his jersey before, but he'd never been this excited about it! It must have meant a lot to Alfred for him to go to the library, find him, and then tell him to be the first to wear the jersey. Usually it was done by text, since the American hated the exercise. And usually, Kiku said no, since he didn't like such public displays of affection.

It was really different this time, but not unwelcome. It could have been done in a more private setting, but that was Alfred Jones for you; loud and public.

After a few moments, Kiku found his voice again. "O-of course Alfred. I would be honored to wear your special jersey."

Alfred whooped, earning more glares from the people around them. Kiku didn't even have time to apologize before Alfred was pulling him out to the parking lot. 

Kiku sighed, used to the American's sporadic behavior. Although he was a little disappointed that he didn't get to finish Chapter XIV....

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Tino and Berwald_

"Hey Ber, what did you get for number 5?"

Berwald looked down at his paper, figuring that Tino had caught him staring again. "He was her husband." Berwald answered, turning his gaze back to Tino.

Tino smiled, putting a small checkmark by the number. He turned to keep reading the text, but saw that Berwald stopped working again. He chuckled, "You're never going to finish if you keep staring at me."

"Don't matter. Finished the worksheet in class." Berwald said, causing Tino to drop his jaw. He wanted to laugh at the cute sight, but decided against it. Tino would only get more annoyed with him.

"And you didn't say this earlier?! Geez, what kind of person stays at school when he's done with his homework?"

Berwald raised an eyebrow at Tino. "The kind that needs a ride home from his boyfriend because he insisted on carpooling."

Tino raised his hands in defense, "Okay, okay, maybe that is kind of important. But still, you don't have to stay here with me."

Berwald shrugged, "Like being here with you."

Tino shook his head, turning his attention back to the text. Well, he tried to, but he needed to get the question off of his chest. It'd been annoying him since he found out Romano was going to ask Antonio to (finally!) wear his jersey. He couldn't take it anymore! 

"So, Ber, did you find anyone to wear your jersey tomorrow?" He couldn't help the relief that washed over him when Berwald shook his head. "Good. I mean, bad, but... is it bad that I'm glad no one is wearing your jersey tomorrow? Because you're my boyfriend. It would be weird seeing someone besides you walking around with the number 13 on their back."

The look on Berwald's face made Tino stop rambling. "Ber? What's wrong? If it's because you think someone's wearing my jersey tomorrow, don't worry. I didn't ask anyone, because it would be weird. It's like asking a random person to wear your promise ring, you know? It's not something that I take lightly."

Berwald chucked, "That's 'cause ya like hockey too much, Tino."

Tino puffed his chest, "And I'm good at it too. May I remind you who held the record for most snap shots last season?"

"And who defended the most snap shots last season? I don't believe that one was you." That's when Tino tried to push his boyfriend off of his chair, but to no avail. It only caused Berwald to laugh silently.

Tino laughed, when an idea struck him. Sure, it'd confuse some people, but why not? Worse had probably happened at the school. "Ber, if I asked you to wear my jersey tomorrow, what would you say?"

Berwald thought for a moment. "I'd ask you to wear mine."

"Then... will you wear my jersey tomorrow?"

Berwald smiled slightly, "Only if you wear mine." 

Berwald thought the room became brighter when Tino smiled at him like that. That feeling was multiplied by infinity when Tino leaned over to kiss him breathless.

* * *

 

The hallways seemed to vibrate with energy as the school day started. The first hockey game of the season was that night, and WA High School couldn't wait to see the Vikings crush the Eagles.

But the hallways also buzzed with gossip, since many people couldn't believe who the player's chose to wear their jerseys.

It should have been obvious that Antonio would be the one to wear the number 16 on his back. Still, some people still couldn't help but be surprised. It proved that Antonio and Lovino were more serious than everyone previously thought. Even Francis was surprised to see his friend dressed in blue and white. This didn't change Lovino's attitude as acted like he hated Antonio's public affection. But inside, he was more than happy to finally see the Spaniard wear his jersey...  as long as he didn't get any of his stupidness on it.

Gilbert and Matthew were even more of a surprise than Antonio and Lovino. Gilbert wore the jersey with pride, confidence radiating off of him as he walked with the Canadian on his arm. Alfred had one or two things to say about that, but Gilbert knew he only meant well. Matthew told him to ignore him, which he did. Because with each step, that number 18 started to look more and more natural on him.

Erika also looked like a natural as she stood next to her proud brother. The girls were envious that she got to wear a hockey jersey, something Erika only dreamt about. The girl in Basch's stats class also took a strong notice, even saying that Basch was a really good big brother! Erika was ecstatic; maybe then she could get her big brother a date! As much as she loved wearing his jersey, she thought it would look better on a significant other.

Because Emma looked stunning with the number 25 on her back, at least that's what Mathais thought. Jens pretended he thought differently though, frequently telling Mathais to get away from his sister. They laughed it off though, since it was all Jen's idea in the first place. They knew that he secretly approved of their relationship. That was all Emma needed; her brother and her boyfriend. She was happy where she was.

So was Kiku, he was happy that he wasn't the center of attention today. With the gossip of the other couples going around, no one seemed to notice that he was wearing a different number on his back. Alfred seemed to love it though, and he took every chance he got to tell everyone that he was finally number 76. 76, the year that America gained it's independence, he would say. The patriotism was strong in him. Kiku wouldn't have it any other way... but he could be a little more quiet sometimes.

However, what wasn't quiet was the people gossiping about Tino and Berwald. Many noticed that they weren't wearing the numbers they usually did. Some people were smart enough to piece together that they switched jerseys. Those who did were happy that they finally decided to come out about their relationship. There were suspicions that the two had started dating sometime back in sophomore year. However, it was never confirmed or denied by the two. They weren't public, and that's how they preferred to be. To them, it was perfect.

And a perfect game the Vikings played that night, they won against the Eagles 31-14. After the team said goodbye and good game, they all celebrated in their own ways...

Antonio and Lovino shared a pizza at a local diner.  
Gilbert and Matthew went on their first official date.  
Erika and Basch went looking for formal dresses.  
Emma and Mathais made cupcakes, with help from Jens of course.  
Kiku and Alfred had a horror movie marathon.  
Tino updated his relationship status, much to the surprise and happiness of Berwald.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For my awesome friends who didn't have a date to the football games this weekend. Don't worry, I didn't either. I hope you all enjoyed!  
> And yes, I will get back to writing My Year with the Nordics soon. I've just been super busy. But I'm hoping for an update within the next two weeks!!


End file.
